One from each litter
by Goldenarrow of SeaClan
Summary: Leafkit, a silvery she-cat from ForestClan, has been selected to be taken by SpiritClan, a punishment for the Great Battle that happened many moons ago. As Leafkit is sent away, she will discover the truth of the dissapearence of all those kits, and find the clan who takes them.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Leafkit! Why are you so sad all the time," asked Mosskit, Leafkit's sister.

Leafkit had been sulking ever since last moon, there was only one reason for that. She had overheard her mother, Briarwing telling Rustlestar that she was the chosen kit to be taken to the outer woods and killed. All Leafkit would do now, is sit in the nursery corner and watch as her littermates, Mosskit, Featherkit, and Ripplekit play with mossballs and get looked after by Briarwing. Now, Briarwing completely ignored her. Leafkit sighed and padded into the farther corner.

"Let all cats old enough to climb the great pine, join beneath the greenleaf tree for a Clan meeting!"

That call instanly woke Leafkit from her trance. It was time. Every cat in the hollow walked out of their dens and underneath the branches of the tree, called the greenleaf tree because berries grow on it in greenleaf. Leafkit knew what was coming. Mosskit, Featherkit, and Ripplekit were sitting at the foot of the tree, waiting. Leafkit padded up slower than her littermates, and plonked herself down beside Ripplekit. _Atleast he gets to be an apprentice, _Leafkit thought to herself. _They actually get to live another day, I'm just a stupid unwanted kit._

"We are gathered here to celebrate three kits, but also, to send one kit away forever," Rustlestar meowed with a tense tone in his voice. He looked down at the three silvery kits and continued.

"I will now say the names of the three kits who have been chosen by Briarwing to become apprentices."

Leafkit could see her other littermates tensing up around her, but she knew there was no point. _They dont have to worry a bit, it's me who's going to die._

She looked down at her paws, ashamed of Brackenstar for leading the clan into battle all those moons ago. "Featherkit, Ripplekit, Mosskit, goodbye," she whispered silently to her brothers and sister.

"Mosskit, Ripplekit, and Featherkit, you will stay in ForestClan to train to be a warrior."

Those words shook the life out of everyone, especially Leafkit. Her littermates, however, didn't look like they were sad for her. They looked ready to jump out of the world and come back. With those words, Rustlestar looked down at Leafkit.

"Leafkit, you would've made an excellent warrior, but according to Clan law, one must be sent away. For now, you will be sent to the middle of the territory and a cat will be there waiting. It is time to leave."

Instantly, Leafkit rose to her paws, and left. In the distance, she could here the Clan, cheering the names of Mosspaw, Featherpaw, and Ripplepaw. She sighed and continued walking. As Rustlestar had said, a young, beautiful, white she-cat was waiting for her. She padded slowly up to her.

"Well, now that I'm here, you better get on with it. SpiritClan will be waiting for me," Leafkit said with a hint of sorrow in her eyes. However, the white cat looked amused, like she just said the wrong thing. Leafkit was confused by the cat's sudden change of mood. She looked up at her and asked her, "So? Aren't you gonna kill me?" Finally, the white cat opened her mouth to speak.

"You have spirit, young Leafkit. My name is Icesong, and I'm here to tell you, that SpiritClan won't be waiting for you. Now, follow."

A confused look spread on Leafkit's face, but she followed obediently as Icesong walked through the trees and into pitch black darkness.

The path seemed to continue forever and Leafkit's paws were getting tired, but Icesong never bothered to stop or take a break. The darkness was engulfing Leafkit's soul slowly so that she could only see the tip of Icesong's snow-coloured tail. There was no food, or water in reach and Leafkit felt as if she would collapse right there. Suddenly though, Icesong froze. Leafkit all of a sudden felt a cool breeze coming rom infront, and sunlight was slowly piercing through the tunnel. Icesong stepped aside to let the sunlight in and said, "Leafkit, welcome to BreezeClan."


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick BreezeClan thingy.

Leader: Mountainstar, Light brown tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Icesong, Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Medicine cat: Burningcloud, Flame coloured she-cat with distinctive darker stripes and orange eyes

Apprentice: Morningfoot

Warriors:

Dappleheart, Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Gorgepaw

Mistystorm, Silvery grey she-cat with unusual grey eyes

Olivefur, Light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Squirrelfur, Brownish ginger tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Spiderstep, Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Feathermist, Grey she cat with flecks of white and green eyes

Mouseflight, Small, dusky brown tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Shiningpaw

Acornfrost, Dark brown tom with a white chest and dark brown eyes

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Hawkclaw, Bluish grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Whistlepaw

Talontail, White tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

Rhythmpelt, Black and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Hollyfern, Pitch black she-cat with green eyes

Thundersky, Honey-coloured tom with distinctive darker stripes and golden eyes

Hazelheart, Grey she-cat with a white underbelly and hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Jaypaw, Grey tom with blue eyes

Morningfoot (Apprentice medicine cat), Cream coloured tom with white paws and unusual silvery eyes

Gorgepaw, Dusky brown she-cat with matching eyes

Blackpaw, Pitch-black she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw, Silver she-cat with hazel eyes

Shiningpaw, Golden tom with orange eyes

Whistlepaw, Dark brown tabby she-cat with a black tail and green eyes

Smallpaw, Small white tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw, Pretty silver she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes

Queens:

Bumblefur, Black fur with golden eyes (Mother of Acornfrost's kits, Bramblekit, Sweetkit, and Fernkit)

Frostpelt, White she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Dappleheart's kits)

Elders:

Tanglefoot, Old grey tom with very messy, tangled fur and yellow eyes

One-ear, Once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with one ear and green eyes

Patchfoot, Black and grey patched tom with blue eyes

Just a quick reminder that this is NOT a free for all story, so you cannot own any cats but you can still suggest.

* * *

As Leafkit adjusted to the bright light, she thought she could recognise shapes, of cats, many other cats. The surprise in Leafkit's eyes was unreadable. She managed to step out a few pawsteps before every cat turned to stare at her. Leafkit looked up at Icesong.

"It's okay, they only want to get a good look at their newest warrior," she said cooly. "Warrior? I'm going to be a warrior?"

The moment she said that, a young golden tom bounded up to her, An apprentice, by the look of him. He smiled at Leafkit, and Leafkit felt a strange feeling that she had never felt before. The tom opened his mouth to speak.

"Hi, I'm Shiningpaw, you must be the newest unwanted! Whats your name?"

Leafkit however, could only manage to stutter a slight 'I.. I'm' before Icesong interrupted.

"This, is Leafkit, but she won't be Leafkit for long," Icesong replied smoothly, as if nothing ws going to go wrong.

"Leafkit, as you already know this is Shiningpaw, your denmate, and training partner. He was an unwanted as well."

Leafkit studied the broad-shouldered tom carefully, breathing in his scent so she would know which one he was. As she did so, a larger, older tom stepped out from behind some rocks and looked into the eyes of Leafkit for a second, then jumped onto a massive boulder and said, "Let all cats old enough to catch prey, join beneath the Boulder for a meeting!" Instantly, cats were pouring out from every corner, pulled in by the call. Icesong beckoned Leafkit to move to the front of the rock and stand there. Leafkit was confused by all this. Is this some kind of ceremony? she thought to herself. It all seemed so strange to be standing in front of all these cats, when this could be a trap, waiting for her.

"That is Mountainstar, our leader," Icesong murmured in Leafkit's ear. "He saved my life by rescuing me from SpiritClan."

An interest appeared in Leafkit as she strained to hear more. She looked behind her where all the other Clan cats were. Most were murmuring to each other, others were staring at Leafkit, the rest were looking up at Mountainstar, waiting to hear what was going on.

"As you all can see," the old cat began, "We have a new cat among us, please step forward, Leafkit."

Obediently, Leafkit did as she was told. She looked up at Mountainstar and waited. She could feel the eyes of the other cats staring into her like a hawk.

"Leafkit, do promise to defend BreezeClan for life, to serve others, and when time comes to retire as an elder, you will teach the youth of the Clan?'

"I do"

"Then until you have earned your warrior name, I name you Leafpaw," he finished. Leafpaw looked down at her paws, embarrassed by the sudden kindness. Mountainstar then turned to face a young, black and white she-cat and continued.

"Rhythmpelt, you are ready for your first apprentice. Train Leafpaw well."

Leafpaw winced slightly as Rhythmpelt walked up to her and rested her chin on her head. Leafpaw then heard the cheers of the Clan calling her name. "Leafpaw! Leafpaw!"

Instantly, Leafpaw felt a wall of protection, and she knew that BreezeClan was now her home.

As all the cats started to separate into their own groups, Shiningpaw walked over to Leafpaw. He had a different, but the same expression as when Leafpaw first met him. It seemed more, comforting than before. He beckoned Leafpaw over with his tail and walked around the camp with her, showing her everything. Shiningpaw was constantly wrapped around Leafpaw's paw, asking questions and introducing her to other cats. By the end of the day, Leafpaw knew the names of most of the cats in the Clan. Shiningpaw then turned to face a large cave, and beckoned Leafpaw to follow him in. As they entered, they were greeted by a white tom, who appeared to small to be an apprentice.

"That's Leafpaw right," he meowed with interest. "She's quite the prey-stopper isn't she!" Leafpaw was taken by those kind words, and she licked her chest a few times in embarrassment. She heard a purr of amusement coming from the corner and saw a grey tom looking at her.

"Oh, sorry Leafpaw, I didn't introduce you to the other apprentices," meowed Shiningpaw behind her. He walked to the front and started to introduce the many apprentices.

The small white tom is Smallpaw, guess how he got his name!" Leafpaw looked at Smallpaw and saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, but nothing seemed to be offending him.

"The she-cat in the middle there is Gorgepaw. And those two are Blackpaw and Silverpaw."

Leafpaws gaze turned to the three she-cats sitting together and they all looked back with interest.

"And that, is Jaypaw and Whistlepaw." Shiningpaw flicked his tail to the two toms sitting in the corner. Leafpaw felt as if she could know everyone in the world and not forget them. She seemed to be bursting with curiosity.

"Are there any others?" she asked. It was Blackpaw who answered her.

"Well, there is Morningfoot, but he's the medicine cat apprentice." she replied with a smooth, brisk tone.

She looked around so she could wash her midnight-black pelt and turned back. Leafpaw than realised it was getting pretty late so she decided to pile up some moss, and go to sleep. Jaypaw was already asleep in his nest, and everyone else was slowly settling in for the night. The day had gone by really fast, and had exhausted Leafpaw from ear to tail. She could feel herself slowly pulling into darkness, and she was asleep.

By morning, Leafpaw was up and ready to go start training on her first day. She realised that she was the first up, and that Shiningpaw had suspiciously moved a mouse-length closer to her. Leafpaw got up and stretched until her spine shivered, and she exited the den. Leafpaw could see that some cats were already outside. Icesong was organizing the hunting patrols and others were sharing tongues or eating prey. Leafpaw decided to go look for Rhythmpelt, but the spotted she-cat was already there. Leafpaw realised that it was time to learn the boundaries and territory.

"Okay Leafpaw, come with me. I'm taking you on a boundary check," she said with a young, bouncy tone to her voice. Leafpaw needed no further instructions, and they were bounding of behind the rocky wall that guarded the camp. Rhythmpelt then stopped for a heartbeat and turned to Leafpaw.

"Now, you see this stream? That is boundary one. Anywhere past here is forbidden until you reach that giant oak," she explained clearly so that Leafpaw got a good idea of where not to go. She then led Leafpaw down to the giant oak tree that Rhythmpelt mentioned before. As Leafpaw looked along the border, she could see that a long line of trees was spread out in a strangely symmetrical line. She looked up at Rhythmpelt questioningly, and she nodded back, as if to say, "Yep, that's the boundary." Leafpaw was lead along the line of tree and up to the edge of a cliff-drop.

"This is the most dangerous part of our boundary. If you slip, you will fall for miles until you land head first onto hard, dusty ground."

Leafpaw knew that Rhythmpelt was trying to warn her thoroughly so that she would never dream of going near the edge. And she did well so, the cliff did go down more than a few tail-lengths. Leafpaw then felt very exhausted from all the running around in circles. Rhythmpelt could tell that she was, and so they headed back to camp. As the two she-cats entered, the camp was now alive with cats, warriors eating prey, elders complaining as always, apprentices and kits playing.

"Leafpaw, go get yourself some fresh-kill. You deserve it."

Leafpaw had to admit that she was very hungry so she nodded in thanks to her mentor and heading off. She decided to pick herself the fattest rabbit she could find and share it with Shiningpaw. So she did so. As Shiningpaw and Leafpaw shared the rather plump rabbit, Leafpaw noticed that Shiningpaw was constantly looking at her. She looked back, but her eyes met his and she looked away quickly. Leafpaw thought for a bit, about the feeling she had. Could it be that feeling that cats always talk about, love? No, she thought and she shook the thought away. She knew that she could never fall in love. The Clan meant much more to her.


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to give a brief thanks to Petalfall11, Moonbeam141, gingerkit, and ShastamaeFirepool.

You guys are awesome and are the first four to give a review so I just want to say thanks for supporting me in this, because I only get limited time on here so I have to update chapters fast.

Thanks again to Petalfall11, Moonbeam141, gingerkit, and ShastamaeFirepool for boosting my confidence!

Also, I'm adding in Peakclan really quickly.

Peakclan is like Spiritclan, but for Breezeclan insead of Forestclan. Just so you dont get confused.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey, join beneath the Boulder for a meeting!"

Mountainstar's yowl rang through the clearing so that every cat could hear his call. It was early morning and Leafpaw had only just got up, not expecting such an early wake up. As usual, Leafpaw sat at the back of the group, by the tree stump which two-legs supposedly cut down. Leafpaw noticed that Jaypaw had moved the the front of the Boulder, where Leafpaw sat a quarter-moon ago. Leafpaw noticed that one cat in particular was especialy pleased. She noticed something about her that made Jaypaw seem so alike to her.

"That cat who your staring at is Mistystorm. She's Jaypaw's mother," said a voice beside Leafpaw. She flicked her head around to see Shiningpaw standing beside her. Leafpaw was just about to ask how he got there, but the two were quickly silenced by a dust-coloured warrior that Leafpaw quickly recognised as Mouseflight. Leafpaw's gaze quickly turned to Mountainstar.

"I ask PeakClan to look down on this young cat. He has proven to have learned the ways of BreezeClan and is ready to become a fully pledged warrior. Icesong, do you agree with me that Jaypaw has learned the ways of a BreezeClan cat, and is ready to take on futher challenges in future life?"

Icesong looked up at Mountainstar with agreement and said, "Yes, Jaypaw has instincts, just like his mother." She turned to face Mistystorm who was now hiding behind her tail, amused. Leafpaw now realised what was happening.

"Jaypaw, do you promise to be a respected senior to the Clan, train your apprentice, and one day lead the Clan?"

"I.. I do," Jaypaw replied with a tone that sounded as if he never thought he was ready for this.

"Then with great honour, I name this new warrior Jaycloud. Honour your Clan, and defend."

Leafpaw looked at Jaycloud. She guessed that that means that he would be sleeping in the warriors den tonight. She started to call out the name of the newest warrior in time with everyone else, noticing that Mistystorm was cheering his name the loudest. Leafpaw was instantly transeported back, to ForestClan when she was a kit, how she heard her mother, no, Briarwing telling Rustlestar that she was chosen. She sighed and looked down at her silvery paws, consumed by bad memorys. Shiningpaw seemed to notice how she was feeling.

"Is something wrong, Leafpaw? You know that won't be you for another few moons, you realise."

Shiningpaw's meow woke Leafpaw from her vision.

"Oh, nothing. I just, miss my littermates. Well, they don't care about me, they all think I'm dead!"

Leafpaw know realised she'd had enough and she stalked off. However, her sulking was interrupted by the pawsteps of Rhythmpelt, obviously wanted to train with her. Leafpaw didn't really feel in the mood.

"Leafpaw, you need to learn to leave the past behind you and let it all go. Comeon, we are going hunting," she said cheerfully. Hunting instantly put Leafpaw out of her misery, she wanted to learn plenty if she wanted to become the best BreezeClan warrior ever. After a couple heartbeats, the two were off into the trees. Rhythmpelt stopped at the foot of a tall willow tree and turned her gaze to Leafpaw.

"Okay, tell me. What do you know about hunting squirrels?" Rhythmpelt asked Leafpaw. The sentence made Leafpaw purr. Squirrel had always been her favourite, especially when she always used to call them skirrels. The word always made the elders purr.

"Well, squirrels won't hear you if you do it properly, but they can scamper up trees, way faster than you," she replied, not really knowing what she should be saying. But it occured to Leafpaw that the answer was correct.

"Exactly. To stalk one you need to put all you weight on your haunches and keep you belly less than a flower-lengh above the ground." To demonstrate, Rhythmpelt got down on her haunches and she moved silently along the ground in perfect balance and shape. Leafpaw instantly got down and copied the way she balanced. Rhythmpelt got up and surveyed her position, pushing her closer to the ground with one paw and moving her haunches back.

"Perfect, the squirrels will never hear you coming!" she praised Leafpaw with suprise in her tone, obviously not expecting her to do so excellent the first time round. Almost at once, the breeze carried a familiar scent, just stronger, that Leafpaw recognised as a squirrel. Instantly, she ducked into hunting crouch, ignoring the fern rattling softly behind her. She stalked forward and caught a glimpse of russet-coloured fur. She leaped and the squirrel shot it's head up. It tried to escape, but Leafpaw was faster, and she finished it off with a bite to the neck. Leafpaw's head shot up out of the ferns, the squirrel in her mouth. Rhythmpelt looked at her, very pleased.

"Look Rhythmpelt, your technique worked perfectly and I caught a massive skirrel! I mean, squirrel!"

Rhythmpelt looked confused for a second, then she purred out loud. She beckoned Leafpaw with her tail and turned to go back to camp.

"Comeone Skirrelpaw, lets go back to camp." she said. Leafpaw was shocked at first, but realised the joke and was soon enough smiling, the squirrel in her jaws, heading back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my awesome fans and those other people :D**

**I am SOOO sorry for not writing the story in months as you know I have been especially busy with school and shizzle.**

**Anyway, if you have bothered to read this, I have now released a new series - SeaClan, SUPER EDITION, Goldenarrows Path**

**It only has the prologue in it but WHO CARES :3**

**I hope you read it because I am working on chapter one as quick as possible (spoiler, goldenkit gets a mate (obviously :D))**

**ANyway, BAI**

* * *

"Icesong is dead!"

The voice of Mountainstar rang through the clearing and to the edge of the forest. Leafpaws ears pricked up almost instantly and she was running to the centre of the camp. The place was already crowded with cats, all circling around the body of a white cat - Icesong. She did not seem to be breathing, and Leafpaw could feel tears filling her eyes. Mountainstar stepped forward to speak.

"Losing Icesong is a great tragedy. She was a noble warrior and a loyal deputy. I am sure that Talontail will be sad."

"Who's Talontail?" whispered Leafpaw to Shiningpaw who was standing beside her.

"Oh, him? He's Icesongs mate. Well, he was until she died."

Shiningpaw flicked his tail over to a white tom with black stripes sitting over near the camp entrance. He had turned away from everyone and was looking down at his paws. He seemed to be pulsing feelings from himself that to Leafpaw, felt sad, lonely, and filled with grief. Leafpaw then realised how it must feel to lose someone you once loved. She looked away from Talontail and back to the limp body of Icesong. She looked so peaceful there.

"Of course, as tradition," Mountainstar meowed over the murmurs of the clan. "I must choose my new deputy over the body of the previous."

"The new deputy! I wonder who it will be." The thought clouded Leafpaws thoughts for miles, it seemed that every other cat was thinking the same thing.

"The new deputy will be," He meowed with ease. Clearly, he had already selected the new deputy. "Dappleheart."

Yowls of approval rose from the clan. There were a few cats especially that meowed the loudest. Obviously, Dappleheart was a very popular cat. Leafpaw turned her eyes to where everyone was looking. A handsome, strong-looking tortoiseshell tom was standing by Frostpelt, who Leafpaw knew well. By the looks of it, Frostpelt was his mate, who was clearly heavy with kits. Leafpaw heard Shiningpaw purr behind her. She looked around and found him staring into her eyes. Leafpaw never noticed how sparkling they were, like diamonds. She then realised her fur had fluffed up to twice its size, so she let it lay flat. Embarrassed, she give her chest a quick lick.

"What are you purring about Shiningpaw?" she asked with a slight tone, yet filled with curiosity.

He purred again. This time, it was just a small breath, rather than a proper purr.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I just enjoy your company, even in the toughest times."

The words struck Leafpaw in the heart. She felt warm inside, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Shiningpaw, thank you. Um, no ones ever said anything that nice to me before."

Leafpaw noticed that her paws were shaking, along with her voice. She forced herself to relax. Another glance up at Shiningpaw told Leafpaw that he was clearly worried to death about her. He finally opened his mouth to speak again.

"Leafpaw, just know that, I don't want anything to happen to you. Don't let anything bad happen as long as I'm in this clan."

In a flash of yellow, Shiningpaw had disappeared into the trees. Leafpaw turned around, looking directly at her paws. She forced herself not to look back at her friend, and she padded over to the apprentices den. Blackpaw was already there, obviously waiting for her.

"Seriously Leafpaw, whats gotten into you? You look as though your about to burst, your smiling so much!" she meowed to Leafpaw with a glint of curiousity and amusement in her eyes. Leafpaw looked at Blackpaw, realising she had been smiling this whole time, she let her self drop into her nest. She opened her mouth, feeling Blackpaw's gaze burning into her. She closed her mouth again, not aware of what she was going to say.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Spill!"

Blackpaw was now staring into Leafpaws eyes. She leaned in closer, as if she couldn't hear a thing she was about to say. Finally, Leafpaw decided that the pressure was too much for her.

"Well, Shiningpaw complemented me greatly today..." She stopped suddenly. "I think I like him, a tiny bit more than, just a friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to make this disclaimer that I haven't posted yet.**

**I do not own warriors. However, I do own all the characters in the alliances and any other character (except for Fallenheart who comes later). I also own Seaclan, Sunclan, and Airclan. Stormheart from the Sunclan alliances is the character my friend made. She is awesome. :D**

**Did you know that you can suggest cats? However, you cannot suggest the medicine cat, leader, or deputy. Because the medicine cat apprentice has been taken by Fallenheart, you cant use that either. Loners and kittypets are accepted, as well as Nightclan (starclan) and the Shadowlands (dark forest).**

**Also, did I tell you about my friends fanfic? Its a warriors fanfic called Redstorms Shadow.**

**Yays. Anyway, heres chapter 5.**

* * *

**"Blackfoot! Gorgetail! Silverbreeze!"**

**Leafpaw cheered the names of her former den mates with happiness. Blackfoot especially had been close friends with her, they had been telling each other everything. She looked over at Shiningpaw and Whistlepaw. They had been especially friendly with each other, and all the other apprentices, including Leafpaw herself, thought that they liked each other a lot, even enough to be mates. Leafpaw purred at the thought, but she also felt a tinge of jealousy for her friend. Blackpaw always nagged her about her liking Shiningpaw. Shaking the thought out of her mind, Leafpaw went over to congratulate the new warriors, but was stopped by Mountainstar's voice.**

**"I also, have another thing to say. I would like Bramblekit and Sweetkit to step forward."**

**Leafpaw realised that the two kits had reached six moons just yesterday. She had completely forgotten! She also wondered why Fernkit wasn't there, up with her two littermates. Then she remembered. Fernkit had disappeared mysteriously from the nursery. No one knew what happened, except that Bumblefur, the kits mother, was left with a scar on her right ear. The attacker must of been quick to take Fernkit and run without Bumblefur noticing. Leafpaw was caught up in her thoughts, so much that she didn't realise that she just missed half of the ceremony. Instantly, she turned her head back up to Mountainstar, who was about to give Sweetkit, now Sweetpaw, her mentor.**

**"Hazelheart," He said to a grey she-cat in the group. "I would like you to mentor Sweetpaw. Teach her well, as Spiderstep once taught you."**

**As Hazelheart went up to touch noses with the new apprentice, Rhythmpelt walked up to Leafpaw, her dotted pelt shaded gleaming in the sun. Leafpaw pricked her ears up, not hearing the rest of Breezeclan cheering for Bramblepaw and Sweetpaw.**

**"Speaking of apprentices, a certain apprentice of mine will be going to the Peak Stone tonight." she meowed.**

**Leafpaw's eyes widened. The Peak Stone! The Peak Stone is a heavenly stone that gives one incredible power if they touch. But only if Peakclan thinks that they are worthy. No one has ever been worthy of the power, to have such power in ones paws seemed strange to Leafpaw. The meeting was soon over. Leafpaw padded off with Rhythmpelt to go get the travelling herbs they needed. However, the screeching voice of Dappleheart rose over the clearing. Heaps of cats pricked up their ears at the voice. Leafpaw looked over at Rhythmpelt, she looked as frightened as she was. Finally, almost frozen, Dappleheart spoke.**

**"Its Forestclan!" he yowled into the open sky. "Forestclan is here!"**

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters so short. I promise it will be bigger next time.  
Yep.**

**Oh, just so you know.  
I am currently working on a massive Lion King fan fiction called Revenge of the Dark. So, I wont be doing much of this story for a week or two. Yeah... If you want me to continue with this one, comment saying so. Yay!**

**Oh, and I have one shoutout to give to !**


End file.
